A Shielded Halloween
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Sarah and Dean celebrate Halloween together in a steamy way. A one-shot featuring the main pairing from my story Shielded.


**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own my oc, Sarah and the story. You don't need to have read my story **_**Shielded **_**to follow this little one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Adult Content Ahead!**

It was the day before Halloween and the WWE was in Tampa, Florida and John Cena was having a party that night for the roster. Dean didn't want to go at all much less dress up but his wife of almost a year, Sarah, talked him into it. So he was going to wear as little costume as possible. The blonde decided to wear a tight white v-neck shirt, a leather jacket that his wife had given him, jeans, and boots. "Babe, come on. We're late!" he said. "Alright, I'm coming!" she replied. Dean was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door when he saw it open. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. The 5' 8" brunette was wearing a sexy nurses uniform that clung to her curves, complete with heels and her hair put up. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, pulling Sarah into his arms and kissing her passionately. "You look so fucking sexy." Dean murmured after breaking the kiss. "You like it then?" she asked, biting her lip. "I love. And quit biting that lip.." he said in a raspy voice, his eyes clouding over in desire. "You look incredibly sexy yourself baby. James Dean, right?" she replied. "If you say so babe. I just didn't want to wear a stupid costume." he answered. "Let's go. The sooner we get to the party, the sooner we can come back to the hotel. Then you can help me get out of my outfit." Sarah whispered seductively. Dean groaned at that and grabbed her hand, leading them out of their room quickly.

A few hours later, the couple finally returned from the party. As soon as the room door was closed, their hands were all over each other. Sarah pushed his jacket off and it hit the floor, his shirt following closely behind. She unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and pushed them to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked out of his boots. "Going commando... Someone is being a bad boy." she said with a laugh. "That's me babe. All bad." he joked. Sarah stepped out of her heels and Dean leaned down, kissing her with a deep hunger. "As hot as you look right now, I prefer your hair down beautiful." he whispered, taking the clip out of her hair and letting her curls fall down before saying "Much better." His hand found the zipper on her costume and he slowly unzipped it, the wait making Sarah shake in anticipation. The blonde finally finished peeling the outfit off her, followed quickly by her bra. "Jon, I need you.." she whispered. Dean responded by ripping her panties off and picking her up and laying his wife on the bed. "I love you babe." he said. "I love you too baby." she responded, wrapping her legs around his waist. It was then he knew she was done with foreplay and was all too happy to oblige his beautiful wife. He guided himself inside her and stilled, crashing his lips to hers as he started thrusting deep inside her. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved inside her with fast and firm thrusts, her hand finding it's way into his unruly hair. Soon the only sounds in the room were light moans and flesh meeting flesh. She started to tighten around him, a sure sign that she was close to her orgasm. "Cum for me beautiful.." Dean said as he sped his thrusts up. "Jon!" Sarah yelled as she came hard in his arms, her body trembling. Dean came hard with his wife, groaning her name loudly. After pulling out of her body, Dean gathered her into his embrace so her head was resting on his chest, his hand running through her hair. "I love you Jon." Sarah said quietly, almost asleep. "I love you too Sarah. Happy Halloween babe." he replied. "Happy Halloween baby." she mumbled back before finally going to sleep. Dean chuckled at this and pulled her to him even closer and followed his wife not long after.

**My first one-shot... This idea wouldn't leave my head so here we are. Let me know what y'all thought.**


End file.
